Patent literature 1 discloses as a conventional vehicle state calculating device or vehicle control device, an antilock brake control device of a vehicle, which calculates an estimated vehicle speed based on a wheel speed detected by wheel speed detecting means and wheel acceleration/deceleration calculated by wheel acceleration/deceleration calculating means, judges a slip ratio of a wheel based on the estimated vehicle speed and the wheel speed, and determines an operation control amount of brake fluid pressure adjusting means based on a result of judgment, for example.